In many conventional integrated circuit (IC) layouts, a number of IC chips are connected using terminal metal connections (TMCs). Packaged IC chips are also connected to boards using TMCs. The term “terminal metal connection” is also referred to as a controlled collapse chip connector (C4) in the art, and as used herein, a TMC can also refer to a wirebond connection or any other type of connection between circuit components and/or interconnect structures (e.g., cards and/or boards). The number of TMCs in some IC layouts is so large that significant yield loss occurs if all non-conforming TMCs are discarded Power and ground TMCs are designed with redundancy so products will function properly without reliability issues if some TMCs do not comply fully with inspection criteria. However, some TMCs are critical to system functionality and reliability, and the likelihood of a failure in an IC formed from that layout can be undesirably high if these critical TMCs do not fully comply with all test criteria.